När problemen hopar sig vänder vi ryggen till!
by TonksPihl
Summary: Detta är en fanfiction om 4 olika tjejer Ginny, Fleur, Tonks och Molly.   Och deras synvinkel på vad som händer runt omkring.   Och Deras problem Rated T för säkeretsskull men jag tror yngre kan läsa det beror på.
1. Chapter 1 Möte med familj och vänner

**Detta handlar om Ginny Fleur Molly och Tonks ur olika Pov och dera lic och hur himla kompicerat de kan vara utspelar sig från coh med Halvblodsprinsen. **

**Och sedan har vi ju killarna där problem bara strömmar fram hela tiden.**

* * *

**Kapitel 1 Möte med Familj och vänner**

**Fleurs POV **

Jag såg på kråkboets utsida den såg förfärlig ut den såg så dommage som vi sa i frankrike.

Mitt blonda långa hår virvlade i vinden.

Där inne bodde min trolovades familj, De var 9 stycken totalt.

Först Arthur och Molly som var hans föräldrar och hans småsyskon Charlie 24, Percy 20, Fred och George tvillingarna 18, Ron 16 och Ginny 15 år.

Tragiskt nog skulle Bill jobba mer så jag var tvungen att vara med hans familj.

Jag drog ett djupt andetag och gick fram till dörren och knackade tre gånger lätt på ek dörren.

''Vem är det?'' frågade en nervös röst

Det måste vara Molly Weasley.

'' Fleur Delacur Bills fästmö''

'' Åh kom in kära du'' sa Hon och öppnade dörren till det varma huset.

Jag rynkade på näsan och hon märkte de det var inte meningen att hon skulle lägga märke till det men hon som alla andra vanliga inte alls väl uppfostrade häxor och trollkarlar skulle snart glömma bort det.

''alor J'mapelle Fleur Delacur vilka 'r detta?'' Jag log ett leende halvt på riktigt halvt fejk för jag kände ingen av dessa orena personer ( Missförstå mig inte jag gillar mugglarfödda så som halvblod och renblodiga.

'' Detta är orden som Bill säkert berättat ''

'' Oui ''

'' Eller de flesta som kunde komma från orden såhär i juli så är det fullt upp för många utav oss ''

'' Om ni 'anske kunde presentera 'r? '' Jag fortsatte att le det var oartigt av dom att inte presentera sig från början.

'' Jo ja visst, Jag är Molly Weasley Bills mamma

Jag nickade

'' Jag är Arthur Weasley Bills pappa ''

Jag kunde tro det alla har ju rött hår!

'' Alastor Moody men du borde känna igen mig sen trekampen fast det inte var jag'' Brummade han

Usch han borde verkligen ta och försöka dra ner på sötsaker.

'' Remus Lupin, Trevligt att träffas Fleur''

Jag log tillbaks

'' Hestia Jones '' log den hemska häxan ( och då menar jag utseendes mässigt.)

'' Nymphadora Tonks men jag föredrar att du kallar mig Tonks'' sa Häxan som jag inte lagt märke till förens nu. Hon såg ut att vara i Charlies ålder inte för att jag träffat Charlie då, Hon hade råttfärgat hår jag rös vid tanken och hon såg hemskt olycklig och ledsen ut hon kan väl inte ha sett ut så här alltid eller?

Hon kollade på mig och blicken sa sluta glo.

'' Kingsley Schakelbolt '' sa den svarta trollkarlen med mörk röst.

Han såg någorlunda ut förutom kläderna usch.

'' Fred Weasley ´´ Sa en rödtopp längst till vänster men jag kunde inte skilja på vem av dem som sa det han eller den andre George.

'' George Weasley'' sa den andre

'' Albus Dumbledore, Det är en ära att få träffa er igen miss Delacur''

Det var en gammal man, Albus Dumbledore med långt silvervit skägg.

'' Minerva McGonagall, Men jag antar att du har sett mig innan''sa Hon bestämt och snabbt.

Hon såg inte mycket ut för min smak men Dumbledore skulle nog kunna få henne.

'' Filius Flitwick'' sa en kort trollkarl

Han skulle inte ha vunnit en skönhetstävling även om konkurrenten var Alastor Moody.

'' Det var alla som var här idag orden har ett par medlemmar till Charlie och Bill är två av dem.'' Sa Molly med ett glänsande leende

'' Det var intressant att träffa er och att få träffa er fler gånger under möten'' sa jag och log sockersött.

Mötet var inte speciellt långt och handlade faktigst om ingenting.

När nästan alla försvunnit så stod vi där Molly, jag och den häxan med det hemska håret Tonks var det kanske kvar.

Vi stod tysta Arthur hade gått upp och lagt sig för att han skulle jobba tidigt imorgon.

Det hördes snabba fotsteg och en rödhårig tjej kom ner.

'' Du 'åste vara Ginny Bills lillasyster, borde 'nte du sova?''

'' Nej'' sa hon bestämt

Såna småtjejer bör sova vid detta lag som min duktiga syster Gabrielle.

Jag vände mig om mot de andra två.

'' Så jag borde kanske gå nu'' sa Tonks och kollade på dörren.

Jag tog chansen över frågan.

''Har du alltid sett ut så?''

Mollys ansikte såg argt på mig.

'' Nej jag är metarmorphogus jag kan ändra mitt utseende efter behag i vanliga fall men mitt ansikte är desamma.''

''Men varför morphar du inte dig då? ''

''Kan inte'' hon log ett sorgset leende.

'' vad då kan inte födds man inte till det?''

''Jo men omvälvande känslor kan göra att du inte kan hålla en morphning'' sa Hon som om det vore den logiska saken i världen

Jag nickade.

'' Jag måste gå nu jag ska jobba i morgon''

Jag irriterade mig fruktansvärt mycket på hur kaxig bills lillasyster var.

'' Det ska du inte alls ''sa Ginny som nu ställt sig framför mig

''Jaså? Och hur vet du det Ginny '' sa Molly och vände sig mot sin dotter istället för att stå vänd mot mig.

''Jo'' svarade Tonks lite mer osäkert

''Nej det är de enda dagar i veckan du är ledig är fredag och söndag och det är Fredag i morgon så du har ledigt''

Jag log detta skulle bli kul att bevittna.

För Tonks hade fått en helt annan färg på kinderna de var illröda.

'' Jo men asså Kingsley måste ta min lediga dag för att hälsa på sin mamma som är sjuk och jag tar hans skift istället.''

'' Jaså '' sa Jag som faktigst började tro lite på det.

'' Kingsleys mamma dog för två år sedan.'' Sa Molly som fnittrade lite.

''Sa jag Kingsley jag menade Charlies sjuka mor'' sa Hon så snabbt att hon inte han tänka.

Jag skrattade behärskat och lugnt.

''Tonks jag är Charlies mamma'' Molly skrattade nu också

Tonks satte sig ner på stolen.

'' Jag ger upp jag stannar''

'' Du skulle sagt att din mamma ville att du skulle vara hos dom imorgon'' fnittrade jag

Hon suckade.

''Tonks vi pratar om det här en annan gång '' sa Molly sympatiskt

Hon nickade.

''Hur är det i frankrike?'' Frågade hon mig

'' Det är mycket vackert med Eiffeltornet och de fina designer butikerna.

Men bäst av allt trollkarlssamhället där''

Jag njöt av tanken på det vackra Paris.

'' Så hur högt är Eiffeltornet'' frågade Ginny

'' Öm det har jag 'aktigst glömt men tillräckligt högt släpper du ner en knuting från toppen om den träffar någon i huvudet så kommer den 2 centimeter in i huvudet''

Molly såg litet chockad ut.

'' Jag önskar någon kunde släppa ner min moster från Eiffeltornet'' suckade Tonks denna gången djupt

Jag såg konstigt på henne vem gillade inte sina mostrar?

'' Varför då? Det är väl inte speciellt kul?''

'' Min moster är på andra sidan du vet med Voldemort och de''

'''g förstår''

Vi satt där tysta ingenting att prata om.

De knackade på dörren.

''Vem är det?'' Mollys röst var lika nervös denna gången som när hon öppnade för mig.

'' Bill Weasley jag vill träffa min fästmö Fleur Delacur'' sa rösten bakom dörren.

Jag hoppade upp och sprang och slet upp dörren och där stod Bill.

Jag kysste honom många gånger.

'' Jag har varit 'å orolig för dig''

''Det hade inte behövts Fleur du vet hur jag är''

'' Jag ska gå nu det har varit en lång dag'' Tonks reste sig upp och gick mot dörren.

'' Vill du komma på middag i helgen?'' Mollys fråga verkade hon hört flera miljoner gånger och svaret som Molly fick verkade normalt.

'' Nej jag kan inte vi ses''

Jag kysste Bill igen.

''Ginny borde inte du lägga dig nu?'' sa Jag och log mot henne

''Nej'' svarade Hon

'' Men det 'r sent och små barn borde lägga sig tidigare än äldre'' sa Jag

Hon såg rasande ut och marscherade upp för trapporna.

* * *

**Okej detta är min första fiction jag lägger ut jag tål kritik! Men läs snälla fortsättningen det kommer bli bättre tror jag xD Kommentera gärna =) **

**Detta kapitlet var svårt att skriva för jag är inte så insatt på Fleur utan mer Tonks och Ginny och så har vi ju Molly. **

**Deras POV kommer också !**


	2. Chapter 2 Slemgroda och killar

**Kapitel 2 slemgroda och killar **

**Ginnys POV **

Jag låg på min säng och ville vara där resten av dagen för att slippa slemgrodan som jag kallade Fleur när inte fleur hörde det d . Mamma förstod mig, Hon stod inte heller ut med slemgrodan trots att hon bara hade varit här i tre dagar redan.  
Jag ville ha någon annan n mamma att prata med Ron gjorde en massa annat och han var inte tjej så det gick inte att prata på samma vis med honom. Mamma hade kommit upp med frukosten och jag hade ätit den här och jag hade låst dörren s att inte slemgrodan skulle komma in hit oväntat som hon alltid gör. Usch man kunde inte ha n got hemligt n r hon var i närheten om man hade öppen dörr för att hon bara stormar in utan att ens knacka. Jag hatade slemgrodan kunde inte Bill välja någon annan bättre, Tonks till exempel hon är ju helt okej. Undrar hur Harry har det just nu, säkert är han instängd på sitt rum och bara sitter där. Som han brukar säga att hans somrar går ut på . Hans gröna ögon och hans korpsvarta hår, Han var så snygg synd att han är min brors bästis. Annars hade han kanske varit mer tillgänglig att prata med när han var här. Jag reste mig upp gick fram till mitt fönster och satte mig där kollade ut men som vanligt var det bara några tomtenissar som sprang runt på gården. Jag smög ner och kollade på klockan 12.34 stod visarna på . '' Oh Ginny jag är så glad att jag hittade dig kom hit och hjälp mig med maten r du snäll'' Mamma hade upptäckt att jag var nere och n r hon v l upptäckt mig fanns ingen återvändo bara för att hon inte ville vara med slemgrodan hela tiden eller själv med henne för den delen heller. '' Ja mamma'' sa jag trött '' Bra'' Hon viftade med sitt sp och grytor och stekpannor kom fram. '' Vad ska vi ta?'' frågade jag '' Jag hade tänkt min speciella löksoppa, det blir väl bra vi blir inte s jätte många idag heller'' Jag kollade på stekpannorna som flög tillbaks och på skärbrädorna och ingredienserna kom fram. '' Ginny?'' '' Ja det blir jätte bra'' sa Jag snabbt Hon nickade och fortsatte med att hacka löken och att sedan lägga i den i grytorna. '' Vad ska jag göra om det var s viktigt att jag skulle hjälpa till'' sa Jag irriterat för att hon inte sa något.  
'' Inte den tonen till mig, Du kan skala potatis om du vill.'' Jag kollade p potatisen som l g vi diskhon. Jag tog upp en och började skala dom. Det tog minst 3 timmar att göra färdigt maten klockan var nu 15.49. '' Mamma varför använde du inte bara trollstaven det gått mycket fortare'' sa Jag Hon vände sig trött mot mig '' Jag ville göra det f r hand idag Ginny du kan g nu om du vill och se om de har kommit kanske eller n got'' Jag gick ut. Förste person att anlända var Kingsley, Sen kom Moody följd av Fred, George och Pappa, Sen Remus Sist men inte minst kom Bill. '' Hej Ginny hur har du haft det idag?'' ''Bara bra Pappa och du Proffesor Lupin?''  
'' Jag mår bra'' sa Han och följde efter Pappa in. Jag stod kvar en stund Bill kom ut. '' S vad tycker du om Fleur Ginny?''  
'' Hon är väl okej'' ljög jag Men han gick p det f r han drog med mig in i köket. Jag blev arg p han f r att han betedde sig precis likadant som alla andra, Som om jag inte var mer en 3 jag r faktigst 15 okej ville jag skrika. Jag t under tystnad och slank sedan snabbt ut i sommar kvällen. Jag drog in den varma luften och fortsatte ner till den lilla sjön i närheten av huset. D r satt jag länge och tänkte. '' Gin?'' sa en välbekant röst '' Tonks vad g r du här?'' '' Jo jag kunde ju inte komma förgår s jag tänkte kanske att jag kunde komma inom och säga hej till dig och jag tänkte att du kanske var h r som vanligt.''  
Jag log Tonks var i alla fall en bra vän en som inte behandlade mig som om jag vore tre utan femton. Hon slog sig ner bredvid mig. '' Du tycker inte om den där Fleur speciellt mycket va?'' Frågade hon '' Nej hon behandlar mig som om jag vore 3 r och inte 15.'' '' Vet hur det känns folk behandlar mig som om jag bara var 12 r och inte fattar någonting och varje gång s ger jag att jag faktigst r 24 om de inte har märkt det och kan ta hand om mig själv''  
'' Det r super jobbigt'' sa Jag ,Jag kollade ner i vattnet innan jag vågade att fråga '' Tonks har du n någonsin gillat en kille men f r inte chansen att g ut med han eller träffa han s ofta f r att din bror r hans bästis vad gör man då?'' '' Liknade har h nt f r mig också och antingen försöker man sitt yttersta f denna killen att fatta att man älskar honom eller s lämnar man det förflutna bakom sig'' sa Hon och slängde en sten i vattnet. '' Jag älskar Harry men jag får aldrig chansen att visa eller försöka ens'' Tonks stelnade till precis n r hon skulle kasta en ny sten '' Jag visste att du gillade Harry mycket, mer n som en v n.'' Jag kollade i vattnet igen och tystnaden föll över oss. Jag gillade inte att det var s tyst s jag avbröt tystnaden. '' är du kär i någon?'' Hon stannade upp vid denna frågan som om hon inte hade väntat att jag skulle vara intresserad av någon sådan fråga. '' Jo jag allts ,Jag berättar det någon annan gång kanske men inte idag'' Jag nickade. Och kollade p andra sidan i stället som om Harry skulle stå d r och vänta p mig vilket aldrig skulle hända. '' Ska vi g tillbaka?'' frågade jag Hon ryckte p axlarna och reste sig upp och gick efter mig. När vi kom tillbaks hade alla gått ut för att leta efter mig eftersom jag glömt att säga till dem. '' Hej!'' sa Jag och log stort mot mamma som s g chokad ut över timningen. Jag kollade mot Tonks som kollade p mig. Hon kom fram till mig och kramade mig '' Hejdå! Gin vi ses någon annan gång jag måste gå nu!'' '' Ska du gå redan? men du kom ju just och vi har efterrätten kvar'' sa Mamma '' Kanske en annan gång men inte idag hej d ses n sta gång orden har m te antagligen.'' Och tv sekunder senare var hon borta. Jag följde med mamma in och de andra följde oss. Efterrätten bestod av tranbärskräm och mjölk. Efter t gick jag upp och läste mina läxor jag fått över lovet. Men jag hade inte tillräckligt mycket koncentration mina tankar var på annat h ll jag tänkte på Harry.


	3. Chapter 3 Te i kråkboet

Kapitel 3 Te i Kråkboet

**Kunde inte ge detta kapitel ett bra namn men… detta kommer suga jag lovar alla mina sagor suger. **

Jag låg i min säng stirrade upp i taket, Helt teknikiskt kunde jag lika bra vara någon annanstans i himlen i stället för här i mitt helvetes liv.

Allting bara komplicerade allt i mitt liv jag kan inte morpha längre, mina reflexer ville inte funka lika snabbt längre, jag såg ut som om jag blivit bombad fast 40 gånger värre enligt mig, Sirius var borta för evigt och jag fick inte älska han jag älskade.

Mitt liv var en enda stor röra och sedan efter det hade vi mitt jobb som Auror och min plikt till orden som jag var med i.

Det blev allt mindre frestande att gå upp ur sängen när man visste vad dagen skulle gå ut på.

Jag önskar att jag kunde få spola tillbaka tiden så att Sirius inte dör och då skulle allt vara ännu lite bättre och jag hade inte haft det att tänka på men nu är det ju så att det som har hänt har hänt och det finns inget du kan göra åt det än att försöka vända ryggen till problemen och fortsätta leva, men det var lättare sagt än gjort.

Till sist fick jag dra mig ur sängen för att inte komma försent till jobbet.

Sakta drog jag på mig en t – skirt och ett par jeans, borstade tänderna och transfererade mig till ministeriet.

'' God morgon Auror Tonks skulle jag kunna få tala med dig nu på mitt kontor? Frågade Kingsley

'' Visst'' sa Jag och ryckte på axlarna och följde honom in på hans kontor.

Där inne var det städat och sorterat.

Och det stod tre stolar på andra sidan bordet.

Jag satte mig på en av dem. Kingsley slog sig ner på andra sidan på sin egen stol.

Mark och Jakob kom in och satte sig på de andra två stolarna.

'' Glad att ni hade tiden att komma hit, Auror Mark, Auror Jakob och Auror Tonks ni ska vara stationerade i Hogsmead för att ge Hogwarts extra skydd ni kommer få sova på tre kvastar i lägenheten ovanför Auror John (Dawlish)

Ska vara där med men ska inte sova där då det bara finns plats för tre personer.

Ni ska vakta morgon och kväll'' Kingsley avbröts av Jakob

'' Ska vi inte få sova någon gång då eller?''

Jag vände mig till Kingsley igen som fortsatte

'' Jo ni ska turas om att vakta två har dags skift två har kvälls skift.'' Avslutade Kingsley.

'' Kingsley ska vi vara där innan 1 september eller där på dagen?'' Frågade Jag

'' Ni ska vara där en vecka innan'' svarade Kingsley enkelt.

'' Okej kan vi återgå till var vi gjorde nu för jag måste göra klart en rapport i dag'' sa Mark

'' Ni kan gå kom ihåg att ni ska vara där en vecka innan''

Jag gick ut och fortsatte gå mot Marks skrivbord eller vad man ska säga.

'' Vad vill du då?'' frågade han frånvarande

'' Vet du om… skit samma det var inget.'' Jag vände mig om och gick där ifrån och gick till mitt skrivbord och satte mig ner.

Det låg en hög med pappers arbete jag suckade och vred av locket på bläckflaskan och tog upp fjäder pennan och började gå igenom allt.

Jag vred på locket på bläckflaskan igen och reste mig upp och kollade på klockan nästan 12.30.

'' Tonks hänger du med och äter lunch i cafeterian?''

Kingsley stod nu vid mitt bord.

Jag nickade och följde med honom till cafeterian.

Vi slog oss ner vid bordet längst bort.

Där satt Arthur Weasley och åt.

'' God middag Kingsley, Tonks''

Ett leende spred sig över hans läppar över sällskapet han fått.

'' God middag Arthur'' svarade Kingsley

Jag svarade likadant.

'' Ska du ha något Tonks'' frågade Kingsley som rest sig upp för att gå och ta mat.

'' Nej tack! Kingsley men jag är inte hungrig'' sa jag och försökte le.

Han ryckte på axlarna '' som du vill''

Jag kollade ut genom fönstret det var inte på riktigt för ministeriet låg under London.

'' Jag pratade just med Moody han sa att mötet är i kväll'' sa Arthur och tog en tugga av sin mat.

Det var två veckor sen förra mötet.

'' Okej kråkboet'' sa jag

Dolores Umbridge gick förbi så jag la till '' en fin plats och bo på eller?''

'' Oja'' sa Arthur som spelade med.

Kingsley kom tillbaka med mat på tallriken och började äta.

Jag reste mig upp '' jag borde gå tillbaka till jobbet nu''

Jag skyndade mig tillbaka.

Dawlish stod där min vanliga otur fortsatte att gå på i hastigt tempo.

'' Där är du, du kan inte bara vara borta så länge''

'' Jag åt lunch och om du måste veta gjorde jag det med Kingsley och Arthur Weasley.'' Sa Jag irriterat

'' Följ med då det har setts ett par dödsätare nära ett nedlagt byggarbete men det finns fortfarande risk att folk i närheten blir skadade om de är där så vi måste gå nu''

'' Vart?''

'' Ta min arm ''

Jag orkade inte bråka och gjorde som han sa och tog tag i hans arm och tre sekunder senare stod vi på en övergiven byggplats.

En svart mantel syntes bakom byggnads arbete och en förbannelse kom mot mig jag hann ducka undan och helt plötsligt stod vi i en fajt jag bara kastade trollformler omkring mig.

Vi förlorade de kom undan men vi klarade oss oskadda förutom lite revor här och där och lite blod men det var inte så farligt.

Vi kom tillbaka till ministeriet då det blivit en aning mörkare.

'' Auror Tonks du kan gå för du är färdig för idag'' sa Kingsleys mörka röst han blinkade mot mig snabbt.

Jag nickade och transfererade mig direkt till kråkboet där mötet skulle vara.

Jag knackade tre gånger på dörren.

'' Vem är det'' sa Molly

'' Nymphadora Tonks''

'' Okej kom in.''

Jag kollade runt mig och min blick föll på Remus Lupin han kollade inte på mig.

'' Tonks var låg ordens förra ställe?'' brummade Moody

'' Grimmildi plan 12'' svarade jag enkelt.

'' Ville bara kolla om det var du''

Jag svarade inte utan satte mig bara ner på en tom stol.

Dumbledore kom in och satte sig på en stol jämte mig.

'' Roligt att ni kunde komma''

Mina tankar flög iväg på annat håll jag la blicken på Remus igen och kollade på honom.

Om han bara kunde förstå att han inte är för gammal för ålder spelar ingen roll, att han inte är för fattig för pengar spelar ingen roll heller och att han inte är för farlig jag kan ta hand om mig själv det är precis som att han har ett problem en gång i månaden det har tjejer med.

Och han var snygg, smart, rolig. Omtänksam ( ibland lite för omtänksam, Stark, Modig och de där bruna ögonen som jag sjönk igenom varje gång jag tittade in i dom, hans ljusbruna hår (som hade lite gråa hårstrån men vem bryr sig fleur kanske men inte jag) och hans sätt att säga mitt namn på till och med när han sa Nymphadora lät det bra.

Jag önskar att Sirius var kvar då hade jag haft någon att prata med.

Förutom Ginny då men hon visste ju inte om att jag gillade Remus.

'' jorden anropar Tonks hallå?'' Mollys röst ekade i huvudet på mig.

Jag ryckte till '' Ja?'' Toppen alla stirrade på mig.

'' Bra du såg så... '' Mollys röst dog bort och hon satte sig på den andra stolen jämte mig.

'' Som jag just sa ska vi ses om 3 veckor igen ha en fortsatt trevig kväll jag måste kila'' Dumbledore reste sig bugade och gick.

Molly reste sig upp '' om det är någon som vill stanna kvar så har jag gjort mat till oss alla.

De som stannade kvar på sina stolar var Kingsley, Remus, Moody, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Charlie som var på besök och jag som just skulle gå.

Jag reste mig upp men Molly la händerna på mina axlar och tryckte ner mig och svarade på det '' du börjar se lite tunn ut''

Självklart hennes vanliga argument.

Jag tänkte inte vara oartig så jag satt kvar.

'' Ginny, Hermione och Ron kom ner nu det är middag''

Två rödhåriga och en brunett kom ner springandes från trappan och lös upp när de såg sällskapet.

Molly kom med maten.

'' Hej Tonks'' sa Hermiones röst som jag inte hört sen 2 månader sen.

'' Tjena mors!'' sa jag

'' Hur mår du?'' frågade hon

'' Bra bara bra'' sa Jag och pressade fram ett leende.

'' Och hur mår du då?'' la jag till

'' Bra'' svarade hon glatt

'' Tonks kan du inte göra det där med håret'' sa Fred han visste inte om att jag inte kunde morpha ingen visste det typ.

'' Ja gör det '' Ginny och Hermione kollade på mig, alla kollade på om jag tänkte göra det.

Jag klantade mig och sa '' visst ''

När jag knep ihop och tänkte på bubblegums skärt blev det de i mindre än två sekunder innan de föll tillbaka i brunt igen jag skämdes.

'' Men ska du inte ha den färgen då? Du som alltid skulle ha den'' skojjade Charlie

'' Nej jag känner inte för det faktigst''

'' Tonks du har inte förlorat din förmåga va? För det gör inget bara du säger det så vi inte sätter dig på press för det såg lite kämpigare ut för dig att få det bli sådär i två sekunder'' Charlies röst mötte mig igen.

Jag kollade på maten på min tallrik jag inte rubbat.

'' typ öm äh… ja ''sa jag och kollade ut genom fönstret i stället jag ville inte möta deras blickar skärkilt inte Remus blick.

De insåg antagligen att jag inte ville prata om det och fortsatte prata om annat.

När alla ätit upp och gått ut i vardagsrummet eller gått hem satt jag kvar och hade inte rört maten förutom lite grann.

'' Ginny, Hermione och Ron gå och lägg er så kommer ni vakna och på morgonen kommer ju Harry''

De gick upp för trappen men jag tror de låg uppe och spelade trollkarls schack och Hermione läste självklart en bok.

Arthur var inte hemma antagligen på jobbet fortfarande.

Jag och Molly var ensamma på nedervåningen huset var tyst och fridfullt.

'' Tonks jag tror vi behöver prata kom här'' hon satte sig i soffan och gjorde gest att jag skulle sätta mig jämte henne.

'' Vad är det som har hänt?'' hennes röst hade blivit sympatisk istället för det röste hon använt för att få ungarna i säng.

Mitt hjärta hoppade upp i halsen skulle jag våga berätta för henne eller inte?

'' Jag berältade… '' jag snubblade på ordet

Hon svängde på sitt spö och en te kopp kom flygande hon gav den till mig.

Jag drack lite och började om igen '' Jo jag berättade för han att jag älskade honom… '' jag avbröts av Molly '' vem?''

'' Remus '' sa Jag och jag kände mig ännu sämre när jag tänkte på det.

'' Fortsatt sa hon och kramade om mig''

'' Jag sa att jag älskade han och han sa du kan inte älska mig jag är för gammal, för fattig och för farlig och jag svarade men jag bryr mig inte om du inte har pengar eller om du är 13 år äldre än mig eller om du inte har pengar och att du är varulv en gång i månaden spelar ingen roll jag kan ta hand om mig själv men han lyssnade och sa nej och jag avbröt han och frågade om han älskade mig

Och han sa jag kan inte och när jag försökte få ut mer av det sa han slut på denna diskussion och han försvann bara'' Jag hickade fram det sista för tårarna hade börjat strömma ner för mina kinder.

'' Käre du jag vet att ha älskar dig, men han har bara inte riktigt fattat att du inte bryr dig alla har alltid varit lite rädda för honom och vill inte prata med honom efter att han har berättat att han är varulv.''

Jag hann inte svara för det knackade på dörren.

'' Vem är det'' sa Molly nervöst

'' Dumbledore jag har Harry med mig''

Molly öppnade dörren '' Herre gud Albus vad du skrämde mig du sa ju att vi inte skulle vänta oss er förens imorgon''

'' Horace var lättare övertalad än väntad Harrys förtjänst förstås''

Dumbledore kollade på mig '' Men hallå där Nymphadora''

'' Hej proffesorn, Tjena mors Harry!''

Jag ställde ner te muggen '' Nej jag måste gå nu''

'' Gå inte för min skull kära du''

'' Nej jag måste gå, Hej då allesammans och tack Molly för te och sympati''

'' Kan du komma på middag i helgen Remus och Monsterögat kommer?''

'' Nej jag kan inte''

Jag hoppade ner för trappstegen och på gårdsplanen transfererade jag mig hem.

**Detta kapitlet blev långt =) Och inte jätte bra men försökte så gott jag kunde **

**Kommentera gärna tål kritik =P **


End file.
